Whizzing Weasleys
by Fern Paquette
Summary: The Weasley Quidditch team! England finals! Whizzing Weasleys vs. Holyhead harpies... who's winning? One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all. I'm just playing with the Weasleys. ;D

**A/N:** This idea kind of just dropped into my head. I mean, I always thought it was cool that there were 7 Weasley kids - just perfect for a Quidditch team. Well, I just HAD to write a ficlet on it, so let's welcome the Whizzing Weasley's, shall we?

* * *

"And it's Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, aaaaand Weasley!"

"Welcome to the England Quidditch Final! The Holyhead Harpies against the Whizzing Weasleys!"

Excitement filled the air as the spectators leaned out from the stadium trying to catch a closer glimpse of their favorite quidditch player. As the players settled in to their positions, the stadium hushed and everyone waited for the match to begin.

"The quaffle is released and the game begins!"

"And it's Weasley with the quaffle! Nice pass to Weasley, there… Weasley drops the quaffle… Jones intercepts, speeding towards the Weasley end… Nice block from Weasley, and Weasley darts off with the quaffle, passes to Weasley, back to Weasley… WEASLEY SCORES!"

The stadium erupted with cheers, boos and laughter.

"And Jones with the quaffle, Weasley sends a bludger – ouch that must hurt, Jones drops the quaffle, Weasley takes it, heading down… shoots… and she scores! The score is now 20-0 to the Whizzing Weasleys!"

"The game continues… and Weasley with the quaffle... it's speeding up now folks! Weasley, weasley, weasley, weasley… score!"

"What's that? Jones is pelting up, Weasley's chasing but falling behind… nice bludger there from Weasley! Weasley takes the quaffle, expertly dodges a bludger, and Weasley sends one to the keeper, Weasley scores!"

"40-0 to the Whizzing Weasleys!"

And the Weasley's red and the Harpies Gold clashes in the night sky… it's like a big firefly fight with red vs. gold, gold vs. red.

"Oh dear… Smith speeding up… passes to Jones, passes to Cecaw, bludger takes out Weasley, and the Harpies score!"

"Ouch… is Weasley okay? And the Weasley's call a time-out to see if their keeper survived that bludger."

"And they're up again! Weasley takes the quaffle… nearly drops it from the sudden blurs of red and gold diving in front of him… what's that? And the red pulls ahead… and Weasley has the snitch! And the final score is 190-10 to the Whizzing Weasleys! Weasley wins!"

Blurs of Red grouped together cheering and hugging as they landed. They were indeed – the Whizzing Weasleys.

* * *

"Charlieee! Let's play Quidditch… pleasee?"

"Not now, Ron. I'm busy! Find someone else!"

"But Charlieeee, you're the best seeker!"

"Yesyes, I'm busy though!"

"Charlie! Guess what! We can have our own Quidditch team!" Someone burst into the room.

"Go away, Ginny. I'm busy."

"But… but… you can be seeker, and Fred an' George are the beaters, and Ron is keeper, and Bill and Percy are chasers. So am I. I'm a chaser."

"Ginny, if we're one quidditch team, who do we play against?"

The little girl looked crestfallen.

"Exactly. Now, go away."

* * *

The burrow's backyard was filled with redheaded kids on broomsticks, diving in and out.

"Pass to me! Pass to me!" The smallest and only girl was screeching. The quaffle went her way, and she expertly caught it shooting towards the goal.

Meanwhile, two redheaded spectators where sitting on the porch…

"Look at that, Molly. We have our own Quidditch team! The Whizzing Weasleys!"

"Arthur, don't be silly."

"But, look! They have true potential! Even Percy plays very well, if only he'd pull himself away from the books every now and then."

Molly just shook her head, turning back to her knitting. Little did she know that one day, she'd be watching another Quidditch game with those same redheaded kids decked in Weasley Red Quidditch Gear – only not in her backyard, but in a real Quidditch Final.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clarify, Charlie's the seeker, Ron's Keeper, Twins are Beaters, and Bill, Ginny and Percy are Chasers. (Percy's the one that dropped the quaffle, obviously.)


End file.
